


The Story of How We Met

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is a prisoner until someone releases him.





	The Story of How We Met

 

  


Something _changes_.

 

Kuroo opens his eyes slowly and looks around even though it’s darkness upon darkness.  Kuroo never had a problem with darkness before, as long as there had been just a hint of light he could see just fine but they are buried far beneath the grounds surface and not a single torch had been left behind.  Kuroo can feel the edges of his prison, as he always could and he thinks that true madness has finally settled in after what felt like centuries of being trapped.

 

Then something curls, golden and as thin as a single piece of thread, along the floor to the edge of his cage.

 

Kuroo hears and feels the others trapped in their own separate prisons around him.  Shifting restlessly, some making the first noise they had since being trapped down here.

 

Kuroo doesn’t move, just stares down at the dimly glowing thread.  If the others weren’t reacting to it also then he truly would have accepted that he had lost it.  It would be understandable, he was half mad already.  Being locked underground and forgotten would have made anyone go mad.  It didn’t help that Kuroo hadn’t been all that put together even before he was cast aside.

 

Something growled, others pushed against their cages.  Kuroo moved his eyes without moving the rest of his body.  He ached all over, a constant feeling he had managed to put to the back of his head while he spent his life sleeping.  Along with there being no light, there was also no food or drink.  Nothing but darkness and a prison too small for him to even stand or lay down.

 

A torch moved amongst the various prisons.  Kuroo closed his eyes against the sudden light.  It burned and hurt but he opened them quickly to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  It wouldn’t be the first time but mostly he had learned to the tell the difference between what was in his head and what was real.

 

The man striding along the uneven ground as if there was a perfectly paved path was real.  The torch in his hand the only thing fighting off the darkness, darkness that swarmed the edges as if it wanted to eat the light but was confused as to the presence of the intruder.  No one should be down here besides the prisoners and the darkness knew it.  They all knew it.

 

It took Kuroo a moment, a moment that wouldn’t have happened if he was anywhere near up to fighting weight, to realize that the man was following the golden thread.  He was far away but Kuroo could tell he was, in fact, a he.  Not overly tall but broad, weighed down by a heavy cloak made of dark fur.  Kuroo could smell blood, human blood.  Exhaustion rode the mans broad shoulders like an old friend.  The torch illuminated half of the man's face, he was close enough to make out features.  A full beard, dark but peppered with gray.  There was a nasty-looking burn on his neck that probably continued under the beard and cloak, but it looked as if it had healed many years ago.  He walked with a limp, favoring his right leg.

 

The man was plain but he was also the most interesting thing Kuroo had seen in a very long time.  Ever since he had been trapped down in the prison.  The ache in Kuroo’s body told him it was probably closer to a century.

 

The man stopped at the edge of the barrier keeping Kuroo locked in.  Kuroo wasn’t sure how the man knew it was there, the markings were long gone and the man felt mundane.  No magic rested in that one.  His blood scented the air, pulling some of the other trapped prisoners into a frenzy.

 

The man sat down awkwardly, his right leg refused to fold as his left one did.  He pulled, of all things, a scroll out from beneath his cloak, placing the torch on the ground and unrolling the scroll next to it.  Kuroo shifted, holding back any sign that the small movement caused him an immense amount of pain.  Pain and Kuroo were old friends.

 

Upon closer inspection Kuroo knew the blood that scented the air came from a deep wound in the man’s side.  Despite the fabric pressed against it, Kuroo could see that it still bled steadily though slowly.  A hint of something sweet almost covered up the scent of poison in the wound.  Kuroo knew there had been safeguards put into place for anyone who was stupid enough to search out the prison.  Apparently the man had triggered multiple things.

 

The man spoke but it wasn’t any language that Kuroo knew.  It was guttural and foreign.  Kuroo met his eyes, saw that one of them was murky white.  The man said something else, another tongue Kuroo didn’t know even though the sounds were more familiar.

 

Kuroo moved as close to the barrier as he could get without touching it.  The man didn’t flinch, just stared calmly back into eyes Kuroo knew had gone red.

 

The man moved onto another language.  It sounded like a bastardized version of something Kuroo had known.  Enough words made sense for him to get the idea.

 

“A bargain?”  Kuroo asked, had to clear his throat and repeat his words.  His throat protested speaking but now Kuroo was truly intrigued.

 

The man pointed down to the scroll.  Kuroo looked down at it.  The words were foreign but he knew a contract when he saw one.  Kuroo smirked despite himself because how could this battle scarred _human_ possibly be here?  In this prison built to keep in the worst of the worst.  A prison that the most powerful mages and witches and demons had built, bled, and killed to erect.

 

Kuroo was a demon.  He had helped the Demon King raze the land.  He couldn’t remember why he had done that, the countless people he had helped kill, the lands he had destroyed.  It had all faded into a vague sense of nothing.

 

The scroll was pushed through the barrier.  Kuroo was surprised because he could still feel the prison firmly in place.  But then again it had been spelled to keep him in, not keep things out.

 

The man had bled on the scroll.  Kuroo pressed his thumb against the blood and placed it in his mouth, staring at the warrior across from him.

 

 _Sawamura Daichi_ , the name came to Kuroo.  For the first time the man seemed startled as Kuroo whispered in his head.  No common language needed for that.

 

The world was a much different place, Kuroo could see from Sawamura’s eyes, and yet so much was the same.  Death, disease, destruction, lies, greed.  All there and all eating away at everything good.  Sawamura had been a farmer, poor but trusted in the village near his small plot of land he worked hard on every day.

 

 _They took everyone._  Sawamura’s voice was deep, almost pounding in Kuroo’s head that had been only full of himself for so long.   _They killed them._

 

Not quite but close enough.  Turned the people into monsters to fight a spreading war.  The village burned to the ground.  Sawamura’s land became barren.  They left Sawamura to burn with the village, broken but not dead.  He had pulled himself out on shattered bones.

 

 _A deal._ Sawamura was not stupid.  There was no breaking the barrier, only an exchange could be made.  He didn’t think of it as much of a sacrifice.  He had tried to rescue his people and was cursed for his trouble.  He was slowly turning to stone, starting with his leg.

 

The scroll was written carefully.  Kuroo would kill those who needed killing and leave the innocents be.  Sawamura could have crippled Kuroo, could have made himself master over Kuroo but there was no trickery there.

 

 _A deal._  Kuroo agreed, biting into his finger to break the skin and pressing it against the scroll.

 

The prisoners screamed and growled around him as Kuroo stood.  Sawamura was stuck in the prison in Kuroo’s place.  The poison from the wound in his side would most likely kill him before starvation or the curse was completed.

 

 _My son._  Sawamura reminded Kuroo of part of the bargain written on the scroll.

 

Kuroo turned on his heel to finish the deal.  He felt his power returning to him in slow waves as he made his way to the surface.

 

Finding the lord who was kidnapping his own subjects and turning them into monsters was relatively easy.  Fighting his way through the castle took longer than it should have, given the state his body was in but it was a much simpler matter than he thought.  Another army was knocking on their door, a small group of heroes leading the charge against the corrupt lord.

 

Kuroo could have given himself time to heal, to repair his mind and body.  As it was he stumbled down into the dungeon bleeding from various injuries.  He popped his shoulder back into its rightful place.  He couldn’t remember most of what happened.  He could have left the Knight to their work.  They most likely would have killed all the newly made monsters kept in the disgusting dungeon and Kuroo would be bound no longer to anyone.

 

But Kuroo had been alone for so long.  He found himself holding on tightly to the connection in his mind.  The old man who had switched places with him was dead but he had blood on this earth still.

 

Kuroo crouched down in a cell.  Beasts and monsters alike pulled back from him, nothing human left in their bodies or mind.  All except for one.

 

 _Sawamura Daichi._  Kuroo touched the curled up muzzle of the beast in front of him.  Nothing of the man who had sacrificed himself for his son was left in the appearance before him.  The beasts mind was almost completely taken over by the magic that had twisted his body into a creature made for killing.  Almost.  A small part curled up protectively in the corner of the beasts mind.

 

Kuroo heard fighting from above.  No doubt the seer could feel Kuroo as he felt him.  

 

Kuroo tapped a finger against the beast formerly known as Sawamura Daichi’s nose.  He collapsed with the third tap.  Resting, not dead.  Kuroo placed his hand flat a top the beasts head, closed his eyes and smirked as the knight rounded the corner barking orders.

 

Too late.

 

Kuroo opened his eyes to his old home.  The castle had clearly been abandoned and forgotten, just as Kuroo had been.  He stared down at the sleeping beast, he could see the man hidden inside.  A younger, less scarred version of the man who had died for his son.  Kuroo sat down, resting his back against the great big side of the beast and allowed himself to rest.

 

Perhaps once they were both within their right minds they would go back to the new Demon King and ask for a job.  What else would a monstrous beast and a demon be of use for?

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend
> 
> Day 1, December 8: Ennoshita Productions
> 
> Final HQ Quest


End file.
